Monitoring and surveillance systems often require a multiplicity of cameras showing a user that supervises a predefine location, facility, property or any other predefined area (e.g. a supervisor, a guard etc.) video streams arriving from the cameras over a multiplicity of monitors (e.g. screens and/or computers). To supervise over an area in which a multiplicity of cameras are installed in different locations over the area, the user has to simultaneously observe a number of screens (or a number of windows in a single screen).
An patent application number WO2008001345, which is incorporated herein by reference, provides a system for monitoring a closed circuit television center using enhanced graphic interface, wherein the graphic interface enables an intuitive control over multiple video streams located on a two dimensional map according to their relative physical position. Layout of icons of the cameras providing the video streams are shown on the two-dimensional map in proportion to the real physical location of the cameras in the area that is being monitored by the system. The user can use the graphical interface to shift from one scale of the map to another scale whereby the display can shift from viewing camera icons at their proportional location to windows showing the actual video streams filmed by the cameras.
To monitor a single moving figure or object image of (e.g. a person or a vehicle) that is being filmed in the area the user usually has to locate the specific camera(s) located at the area and shift to the associated camera in order to view the image or object of his/her desire. This may turn an extremely cumbersome task requiring the user to juggle between the cameras and guessing the location of a moving image.
The navigation process by which the user can navigate between cameras is usually carried out by guessing which screen or window-screen belongs to which location, which is often far from being intuitively friendly to the user.
The drawings together with the description make apparent to those skilled in the art how the invention may be embodied in practice.